


Ich liebe Dich auch

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I guess you gotta write what you wanna see, I mean really, I was sick last night so I hope that i'm not too delusional by posting this, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Some German, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i made this in one hour, maybe you guys tell me, medics real name is fritz, uMMMmm, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You can't sleep. Luckily, Medic (( Fritz )) is here to help you to bed





	Ich liebe Dich auch

It was the middle of the night and you silently crept down the dark halls of the Teufort base. The grey walls would be a confusing labyrinth if there weren't lines painted in different colours for different rooms. Currently, you were following the strikingly red line to Medic’s room. Usually when you couldn’t sleep, and that was most days, he would still be awake and able to calm you down. Not that the Doctor ever complained.

The soft slapping of your feet echoed smally until you finally reached his room. Faint scratching sounds came from behind the thin plastic swinging door; he must’ve still been doing research.

You slowly pushed open the door to stand in the doorframe, leaving it open just a crack. Archimedes saw you instantly and with a quick coo, landed on your shoulder. He gave a small peck on your cheek as you gave him a quick pat softly on his snow white head.

“Vaht can I do for you?” Medic asked, not looking up. His accent thicker due to his tiredness.

His ungloved hands were still writing something in pencil on a notebook. It looked like some really complicated math and he looked dead tired as well. His dress shirt was untucked and rolled up as his tie was nowhere to be found. The coat Fritz usually wore was long discarded. However, his suspenders were still on and the pants he always wore still had sharp creases in them.

“Can you help me fall asleep, Fritz?” You warily asked with your much smaller body still halfway out the room just in case he said no. Your voice much softer compared to the harsh and annoyed German.

The medic looked up suddenly, his face instantly relaxing and looking even more tired the second he saw you. “Of course, Meine Liebe.”

Archimedes flew off of your shoulder and out the partly open door while Fritz slowly moved his things over to his bed. His slow movements were methodical and mesmerizing to you. Once he was all propped up with a book, he called you over softly.

“Come here, I vont ‘urt you,” His voice was softer and had a tone that he only used for you. His arm was extended as if he could gently grab you from the far corner of the room

Even if you were only the team’s chef, you had to know how to use at least a pistol around here at Teufort. Fortunately, everybody took a great liking to you and protected you almost as much as the documents. Medic, however, had liked you a bit more and always hovered around you with his MediGun, healing you even if it was just a graze.

It wasn’t clear when you and Fritz became a couple but you didn’t mind. He really was sweet and never did surgery on you when you passed out or went to sleep. Most people wouldn’t see that as an accomplishment, but to Fritz, that just meant that you were too pure for him to be hurting. Hell, you even gained a seat on the council for his souls along with the devil.

You shuffled your feet across the white tiled floor and layed down directly on Fritz. It didn’t take much to get comfy, all you had to do was lay your head on one side and wrap your arms around his broad midsection. His chest moving up and down with his breathing while your ear could hear the slow and steady thumping of his heart. 

Being directly on top of him, his large hand rested on the small of your back while he read his medical journal, the heat from his body leaving no need for blankets.

He slightly bent down and gave a kiss to your head. “Gute Nacht, träume schön,” He scratchily whispered.

You gave a tired kiss to his chest, right over his heart. “Good night, Fritz. I love you.”

“Ich Liebe Dich auch,” you heard him say before you finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the TF2 fandom! However, I really like Medic and Snipe so I decided to write this, I guess. Would you guys like to see a full on Medic x Reader fic? It would be F/M but, I think that it would be very rewarding AND it might pull more people into the Fandom
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! And as always, please comment ANY thoughts you have!
> 
> (( träume schön = sweet dreams ))


End file.
